Loving love
by kashisgirl
Summary: When Kakashi's and Sakura's love is put in danger, will they go to extremes? LEMON IN CHAPTER 1


Sakura and Kakashi have been dating for a while now and they are very much in love

Sakura and Kakashi have been dating for a while now and they are very much in love. But now we will go back in time to where they had moments. These moments will build the relationship they have now. There are 5 by the way

I don't own Naruto.

A-A walk home

Sakura was walking home from work when she stepped in a puddle.

"Aww man!" she said, "These are new shoes!" She picked up her foot and shook it trying to get the water off of it. She groaned. The water had seeped through the shoe ad into her sock. She tilted her head to the sky and asked it, Why me? She shook her head and continued on her way. As she rounded the corner she saw Kakashi sitting on the park bench. She sat down but he still didn't notice her. He was too involved with Icha-Icha Paradise. She shuffled and shifted around. He looked up from his book.

"Yo," he said. He only got glared at. "Whoa, PMS alert!" he said jokingly. It only made her madder.

"Tough day?"

"Youhavenoidea!FirstIwantedtoaskSasukeoutthenInocameandruineditthenIlostmyfavorite

penandIhavecokeinmyhairfromlunchndnowthis!" she said without stopping.

"Wow…". He said still trying to figure out what she had said.

"I guess you didn't have the best day…", he added.

"…no…I didn't…", Sakura said.

Kakashi got up off the bench and so did she.

"Well…I'm sorry.", Kakashi said.

Without thinking Sakura hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you…"

Kakashi could tell in her voice she had tears in her eyes so he hugged her back. "You're welcome…"

Several moments passed before they let go and when they did, Sakura said goodbye and pecked him on the cheek. She blushed and took off.

She had left Kakashi standing there scratching the back of his head. He watched her leave from a different point of view.

C-Cherries

Kakashi left his apartment and knocked on the door next to his. He waited for an answer and after about 45 seconds, he got one.

Sakura came out of her house ad closed the door behind her. Her lips were blood red.

"What's with the…" he was running his finger over his lips and got slower and slower until he stopped and forgot about his figer being there.

"OH! I was eating cherries and I drank some of the juice.", she replied. "How rude of me! Come on in!", she opened the door and gestured in.

Indeed when Kakashi came in there was a jar of half eaten cherries o the coffee table and the TV on.

"Would you like some?", she asked.

"Sure…", he answered.

Sakura gave him a cherry. He put the fruit in his mouth and left the stem out. He pulled on the stem. He put the stem un his mouth and tied it in a knot. He stuck out his tongue and there was a cherry stem on it tied in a knot.

Sakura looked in amazement. "You can do that?", she asked.

"Yeah, let me show you."

Kakashi leaned in for a kiss and surprisingly so did Sakura. Their lips touched and before Kakashi could, Sakura slid down his mask to where their actual lips were touching. Kakashi let his tongue slid across her upper lip. Sakura took his bottom lip and kissed it passionately. She bit with just the littlest force. Kakashi took her hair in his hand and massaged her sweet smelling scalp. Sakura's eyes fluttered and she let her tongue explore his mouth. Her tongue touched his and they wrapped their tongue around each others. They parted for air but went right back it.

If you could see it from a distance, it was like their shaded mouths.

Sakura was the first to back away. She blushed. Kakashi got up and said, "Loved the cherries." And with that he was out the door.

D-Dating

Sakura knocked on the door of Kakashi's apartment ad heard a muffled 'It's open.'. She opened the door and saw Kakashi sitting at his kitchen table drinking a cup of tea watching TV.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something…", Sakura said.

"What?", he answered.

"Would you see 'Audition' with me?", Sakura asked.

"Like…a date?", he asked still not looking up from the TV.

"No. It's rated R and they think I'm still 15 even though I'm 19 and I lost my ID.", she answered.

"Oh…", he had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"So will you?", Sakura asked again. No matter what she said, she felt it was a date.

"Yeah, sure…", He said still not looking up from the TV.

Sakura was getting fed up with it. She unbuttoned her shirt until you could see cleavage. She bent over in front of Kakashi letting him get a good look at her breasts.

"Hey! I-….uhhhhhh…", Kakashi said still not looking up from the direction of the TV.

"Let's go then!", she added.

"Now?", he said still mesmerized.

"Yes let's go!", she grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door.

When they got to the

M-Movies

they sat down in the two seaters at the edge of the theater. At first it was very awkward until Kakashi thought he would fix that. He pretended to yawn and stretched his arms up and then put his right one down behind her back. Sakura snuggled close. Kakashi turned his head and pulled out his breath freshener that smelled like winter greens. He sprayed about 3 sprays in his mouth then turned back to the movie.

He looked at Sakura and she looked at him. Slowly but surely, they kissed. Kakashi had never kissed such a good kisser before. She licked his lips and he licked her tongue. She bit his lip very lightly. They twisted their tongue around each others. Kakashi pulled away.

"We need to go some where else," ,he said.

So they left. They had paid for 2 hours and 25 minutes of a movie and they only watched 5.

L-Love making

They burst through Sakura's door and were kissing violently. They walked a little further in-still kissing. Kakashi closed the door with his foot. In-between kisses Kakashi asked, "Do (kiss) you (kiss) wanna (kiss) go (kiss) all the (kiss) way to (kiss) town?"

"And miss (kiss) the (kiss) shopping? (kiss kiss) no way! (kiss)"

Kakashi reached for her shirt and ripped it off of her. She reached for his shirt and yanked it off around his head. She then went for his pants and said, "OFF!"

"Yes m'mam.", he said still breathing heavily. He ripped them off with his boxers. Kakasi stood there naked. "Your turn…"

Kakashi undid the hook I the back of her brand saw that she had nicely rounded breasts. He used on hand with the help of Sakura getting off her capris while the other was groping her. There stood Sakura naked. All the while they were still kissing.

The naked couple headed towards her room and threw themselves on her bed. Kakashi got up off her. "Ready?" , he asked.

"Oh yeah."

"We'll start small."

Kakashi started sucking on her nipple and she moaned. Seeing that she liked this Kakashi massaged the other with his had and alternated. He went lower and withdrew his tongue in and out of her pussy. She moaned even louder. Kakashi stuck his cock in her pussy and smiled evilly. She kept her eyes closed and she thrust herself against him and he moaned. He accelerated his speed and she started screaming. He continued thrusting but his upper body leaned toward her and started sucking on her nipple again. She started a mix of screaming, panting and moaning. This was just driving Kakashi insane. He thrust harder. She hit her orgasm. She was all wet and sweaty but he went on.

"I'M YOURS KAKASHI! ONLY YOURS!", she screamed.

"Not until I pop!", he said unusually loud. He thrust harder and filled her with his hot liquid. He slowed his speed until he stopped and withdrew.

"You really have super-powers!", Sakura said while rubbing her left leg with her right foot.

"Not as good as yours!", he replied.

They wrapped each other around themselves and drifted of to sleep.


End file.
